Changed
by LunaNerdy
Summary: Peter had an accident and he wanted to thank Wade for his help. It's a short summary but if you read it, it will be better.


Peter wheeled up to Wade. He had been in a battle a year back, and was crushed by a building that had collapsed on top of him. This event had paralyzed him from the waist down.

Wade waited till Peter come. He texted him that he wanted to visit him because he want to talk to him. Wade wasn't sure if it was good but he worried a bit because it was Peter. He liked the younger man.

Peter smiled briefly and applied the break on his chair so he wouldn't roll away. "Hey Wade." he greeted.

"Hey, what's up Pete?" he grinned. Peters hairs were a mess because of the wind. It looks kind of good..

Peter reached up and grabbed the coler of Wade's shirt. He was going to make a move and he was nervous as hell. He pulled Wade down and connected their lips. His heart fluttered.

Wades eyes opened wide in suprise. He felt Peters lips on his. He needed a moment but kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm. He tasted like wind and.. coke? /Oh cute Pete/.

Peter let go and smiled. He had did it and his heart felt like it was going to explode. "I love you" he said quietly.

Wade broked the kiss and looked straight at Peter. /Yes. He said 'I love you'.. to me.. oh god.. okay. relax wade/. They're friend since a half year.. He feel something for Peter. /But is that love/? Wade took Peter by his jacket and kissed him hard and kind of rude. He murmured at Peter lips "I love you too. I'm not the emotional guy, you know that, right? So, I'm sorry if I someday hurt you." Wade said and kissed Peter again.

Peter smiled and kissed him back wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

Wade lifted Peter from his bike and carried to his apartment. It was in the second storey but Wade was strong. He kicked the door open and shut it with his foot. He let Peter to the ground and broked the long kiss. He stared at him very forcefully.

Peter collapsed to the floor with a grunt. He looked up at Wade. "Paralyzed remember." he teased with a smile.

"Oh god Peter. I'm so sorry. I forgot it." he reached out to Peter and decided to sit in front of Peter and smiled at him. "Are you okay babe? Do you need something to drink?" Wade asked worried.

Peter smiled and laughed. "No I'm good but you did leave my chair downstairs." he reminded. He was compleatly adjusted to being paralyzed and it didn't bother him.

Wade smiled and got up. He gave Peter a kiss on his forehead. "Don't move." he said and winked at him. He ran down and picked the chair and ran upstairs again.

Peter chuckled and nodded. He then moved his legs to a more cozy position.

Wade lifted Peter up and let him dropped at his chair. "Sorry.. It don't even get it in my mind." he said and grinned softly. He wheeled Peter to the couch and carried him on his lap.

Peter chuckled. "It's okay sometimes I forget.. then I try to move." he joked and smiled. He sat on Wade's lap and kissed his cheek.

"It's all right Pete.." he said softly and kissed him on his lips. "I will help you. You really don't want something to drink?" Wade asked again. He was thirsty. He had finished his work-out as Peter texted him.

"What do you have?" he asked the smiled never leaving his lips.

"Umm. Beer.. Water.. And I think I have a little bottle of coke.." he said and let Peter sliped of his leg and went to the kitchen. As Wade turned Peter his back as he looked in the fridge his smile grown wider.

"Oh god what did you find?" he asked seeing the smile. He knew Wade well enough that in situations like these he should be afraid.

Wade still smiled. "If you want a coke.. It's not good anymore.." he said and turned around with the bottle.. In the bottle was worms and other disgusting things. "I think someone wanted revenge.." he laughed loud.

Peter smiled and adjusted himself so he was sittling. "Eww what the hell happened, never seen that before."

Wade shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm. I think someone broke in and changed the bottles. Who can be so stupid that I don't see that?" Wade asked and continued to laugh. "Do you wanna try?" he joked and held the bottle to Peter.

Peter shook his head and smirked. "No uhh...I'll have a beer." he said.

"Peter Parker wanna drink a beer?" he joked and throw the bottle to the trash. He took to bottles and went to Peter again and let himself fell on the couch.

He handed one of them to Peter. He took it away in the same moment as he realized the bottle wasn't opened. He hit it at the coffee table and the bottle was opened. "Here." He grinned at Peter. He did the same with his own bottle and took a huge gulp. Wade looked with the corner of his eyes on Peter. He saw that he nipped very carefully on his beer. "Pete? Did you ever drunk in your life? Some alcoholic stuff?" Wade asked.

Peter felt the eyes from Wade on him. He never had drunk and he didn't know what's going to happen when the bottle was empty. He nipped as his beer. It tasted a bit bitter but with a familiar taste in it. "Did you ever drunk in your life?" he heard Wade asked him. "No. I haven't drunk yet. You know me. I'm not the guy who's drinking very much." Peter replied. Wade hummed and took another sip from his beer. And one or two gulps more and Wade's bottle was empty.

Wades beer was empty and he got up to get him another one. "Do you want another beer too?" he asked but knowed Peter hadn't finished his beer. "No no. It's not empty yet." Peter said and took a huge gulp and the bottle was empty. "Okay. Do you want something to eat babe?" Wade asked Peter. He turned around because Peter didn't replied. Peter shook his head. Wade shrugged his shoulders and took the last piece of the pizza. He went to the couch again and walked over the coffee table and jumped on the couch. Peter jumped up as well and the empty bottle felt to the floor. It didn't break.

Peter felt dizzy after the one bottle of beer. He didn't realized that the bottle felt to the floor. He only saw that Wade reached to the ground and stood the bottle on the table. "Are you okay Pete? You don't look very healthy.. Can you take one beer? Hey Pete?" he heard Wades voice gone away.. The sound went lower..

Wades voice volume up as he saw that Peter didn't reacted at his voice and touches. He was really worried now. He took Peters face in his hand. His forehead was wet with cold sweat. He took Peter into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. "It will be all okay Pete-boy." He said. He tried to calm himself down. He let Peter slipped from his arms under the covers. He ran to the bathroom and brought a glass of water and a wet washcloth. He put the glass on his nightstand and the washcloth on Peter's forehead. Peter groaned at the cold on his face. "It's all okay Pete.." Wade said softly and shoved Peter away to make place for himself. He carried Peter in his arms and stroked his hair out of his face. "Go to sleep my…love." He spilled out and gave Peter a kiss on his cheek. A few moments later as he felt that Peter was asleep, he did the same…

The sun was shining to the window as Peter awaked. He blinked the sleep away and saw Wade. He was snoring. Peter laughed and asked himself when he got in the bed. He remembered that he drunk the beer and he felt very ill after that. The beer wasn't good. Wade didn't know that so it wasn't very bad. Peter tried to stretch himself but couldn't move because he was tinkled in Wade's arms. He yawned and cuddled himself in Wade again. He was glad that he finally said that he loved him. The first met was in the taco store Wade loved the most. Peter felt asleep as he thought about Wade…


End file.
